I love little Swan
by Nynii-Rob
Summary: Bella, orpheline à cause d'un accident de voiture à Port-Angeles, va se faire adopter par les Cullen. Edward qui n'approuvait pas le fait qu'une humaine vient bouleverser le court de leur vie, tombera finalement amoureux de Bella. Mais Bella est-elle une humaine comme les autres ? Et Edward acceptera-t-il tout ce qu'il découvrira sur sa Tua Cantante ? BxE, Rating M pour plus tard !
1. Présentation

_**Salut les filles !**_

Disclaimer :

_**Certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été crées par Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**_Externe _**

* * *

Nous voilà dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse de l'Etat du Washington, Forks ! C'est une ville insignifiante ou presque !

Personne ne sais que parmi eux se trouve le prédateur suprême, le vampire !

Oui, dans cette minuscule ville d'à peine mille habitants, vivaient un clan de sept vampires,

Mais rassurez-vous, ils ne boivent pas de sang humain, non, ils préfèrent le sang des animaux, pour leur conscience et surtout pour avoir un lien qui les relis à leur humanité.

Ils ne brillaient pas au soleil et pouvaient se déplacer comme bon leur semblant,

Carlisle, le chef du clan et le créateur de la plus part d'entre eux, était médecin,

Esmé, sa femme, était décoratrice d'intérieur,

Edward, son premier fils, jouait constamment le rôle du lycéen torturé et seul,

Rosalie, sa première fille, était au lycée, un classe supérieur à Edward,

Emmett, son deuxième fils, était lui aussi au lycée dans la classe de Rose,

Jasper et Alice, les derniers de la fratrie, ils étaient nomades avant qu'Alice les rencontre dans l'une de ses visions.

Ah ! Je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé, ils avaient tous un don, incroyable, non ?

Carlisle a le don de soigner quiconque juste en déposer ses mains sur la personne,

Esmé a celui de changer de couleur, de forme et de matière n'importe quoi grâce à son regard,

Edward a le don de lire et d'implanter des idées dans l'esprits des autres,

Rosalie pouvait changer d'apparence,

Emmett a le don de déplacer n'importe quelle chose par télépathie,

Alice lisait dans l'avenir comme dans le passé,

Jasper a le don de ressentir et de renvoyer les sentiments et émotions !

* * *

**Présentateur de la BBC :**_ Ce soir un accident à Port-Angeles sur la N712 sera mortel pour des parents en laissant leur fille unique de trois ans, orpheline. Ils seront emporter à la morgue du Grace Hospital de Seattle tandis que leur fille, la jeune Isabella sera envoyer dans un orphelinat à Forks. Ce drame à été causé par un conducteur ivre qui à été arrêté et écroué pour quinze ans et devra donner à la petite Isabella une somme de deux cent trente mille dollars de dommage et intérêt..._

**Esmé :** _Tu as entendus Carlisle, la pauvre gamine, elle n'a rien fait pour mérité ça et pourtant on lui a pris ses parents _

**Carlisle :** _Mon amour, chaque fois c'est la même chose et non nous n'adopteront pas cette petite ! _

**Esmé :** _Mais pourquoi ? Elle est seule, déboussolée et triste, moi je pourrais la réconforter comme une mère le ferai _

**Carlisle :** _Esmé nous sommes des vampires et puis Jasper n'a pas fini son sevrage, on ne peut pas accueillir une petite humaine ici, comment vont réagir Rose, Emmett, Alice et Edward ? _

**Alice :** _Nous réagirons très bien, Carlisle, je l'ai vu et elle sera parfaitement heureuse ici_ !

**Esmé :** _Tu vois Carlisle, même Alice me donne raison, nous devons accueillir Isabella… _

**Alice :**_ Bella_

**Esmé :** _Comment ?_

**Alice :** _Oui, à partir de ses treize ans elle voudra, non obligera, tous le monde à l'appelé Bella à cause d'un soucis avec tous les surnoms que nous lui donnerons_

**Esmé, interrogative :** _Oh ! Comment tu sais tout cela Alice ? D'habitude tu ne vois pas l'avenir jusque là ? _

**Alice, toujours aussi énergique :** _Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est comme-ci c'était une évidence … Je vois sa vie avec nous jusqu'à ses seize ans et après s'est complètement flou mais ne vous en faite pas, l'avenir change selon les décisions et les actes des gens et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu voir l'avenir de quelqu'un jusque là_

**Esmé à Carlisle :** _Oh ! Ben, tu vois mon chéri, elle doit vivre avec nous, Alice nous la affirmer et si je comprends bien nous ne l'a tuerons pas, donc … _

**Edward, distant :** _Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Mon avis compte aussi n'est-ce pas, enfin j'espère ? _

**Esmé :** _Oui bien sûr Edward, ton avis compte et comptera toujours_

**Emmett, venant d'arrivé :** _Et bien la mienne aussi ! Et je suis pour qu'une petite humaine vienne mettre un peu de lumière et d'humanité dans nos vies, j'en ai un peu marre de cette routine_

**Rose :** _Moi je suis aussi pour, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants donc avoir une petite de trois ans ici va me permettre de me remettre du fait que je ne peux avoir d'enfant _

**Alice :** _Moi c'est déjà écrit_

**Jasper :** _Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de résister à son sang. Saviez-vous que le sang pur d'un enfant est plus délectable et irrésistible que n'importe quel sang humain_

**Alice :** _Ne t'inquiète pas Jazz, Esmé en a déjà penser et elle va construire un très jolie duplex près de la rivière, oh eh en passant merci Esmé _

**Esmé, réfléchissant :** _Pas de quoi Alice, bon si je comprends bien on a quatre voix pour et trois voix contre, ce qui nous fait que la petite Isabella viendra vivre ici. Oh ! Edward, Emmett, Jasper venez m'aider à nettoyer les quartiers d'Alice et de Jasper, ensuite Emmett tu iras chercher les matériaux que nous aurons besoin pour construire leur maison _

**Tous les garçons :** _Oui, chef !_

Pendant que les garçons débarrassaient la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper, je dessinais les croquis de leur futur maison. Puis quelques heures après j'appelais l'orphelinat pour prendre rendez-vous avec la jeune Isabella.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Carlisle me conduisit à l'entrevue avec la jeune Isabella à l'orphelinat Love Child.

Arrivés à l'orphelinat, nous fûmes accueillis par Mme. Nataniel.

**Directrice de l'orphelinat :** _Bienvenue à l'orphelinat Love Child, je suis Leïla Nataniel, vous devez être Mr et Mme. Cullen _

**Esmé :** _Oui, je suis Esmé et voici mon mari Carlisle, nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrez Leïla _

**Leïla :**_ Moi de même, bon la petite Isabella vous attends dans la salle 8, suivez-moi _

Arrivés devant la salle 8, un drôle de sentiment m'envahis, je crois que c'est de l'appréhension. Mme. Nataniel nous ouvris et je vis une jolie petite brune au fond de la pièce, dos à nous

**Leïla, interpellant la petite :**_ Isabella ! _

Elle se retourna et quand je vis sa petite bouille toute enfantine, je craquais naturellement, elle avait des jolis yeux noisette remplis de douceur mais d'une grande tristesse et je l'a comprend, elle avait aussi des magnifiques boucles brunes et une petite bouche toute rose, pleine et boudeuse. Quand elle posa les yeux sur nous, ils reflétaient de l'incompréhension et de l'appréhension.

**Leïla,continuant à lui parler et nous présentant :**_ Bonjour Isabella, je suis venue te présenter deux personnes _

**Esmé :** _Salut Isabella, je suis Esmé et voici mon mari Carlisle _

**Isabella :** _Salut !_

**Esmé :** _Dis moi, petit cœur qu'elle âge as-tu ? _

**Isabella, montrant ses doigts :** _J'ai trois ans_

**Esmé :** _Je vois ça et dis moi, comment tu vas ? _

Je sentis son changement d'humeur, elle était sur le point de pleurer.

**Isabella, sanglotant :** _Mon papa et ma maman me manquent _

**Esmé, la serrant dans ses bras avec toute l'attention qu'elle avait :** _Oh ! Je suis désolé ma chérie ! Je conçois que tes parents te manquent mais tu peux m'en dire plus sur eux _

**Isabella, souriant légèrement :** _Bien sûr 'Smé ! Ma maman elle s'appelait Renée, elle était brune comme moi et mon papa il s'appelait Charlie, il était shérif _

**Esmé, caressant ses cheveux :** _Oh ! Je suis sûr que ta maman devait être aussi jolie que toi !_

**Isabella :** _On me disais ça souvent et Charlie était jaloux, il disait qu'il espérait que mon petit frère lui ressemble au moins_

**Esmé, interrogative :** _Ta maman était enceinte ? _

**Isabella :** _Oui d'un garçon et elle voulait l'appelé Luke, à cause de son frère _

**Esmé :** _Et toi pourquoi t'appelles-tu Isabella ?_

**Isabella :**_ A cause de la sœur de papa qui s'appelait comme moi _

**Esmé :** _Oh !, en tout cas tu parle très bien pour une petite fille de trois ans _

**Isabella, boudant :** _Suis pas petite !_

**Esmé :** _Oh ! Désolé petit cœur, je ne voulais pas te vexer_

**Isabella, en baillant :** _C'est pas grave-euh_

**Esmé :** _Bon nous allons y aller, Bella, tu es fatiguée, je te souhaite une très bonne nuit cœur et on se reverra demain, d'accord ? _

**Isabella, faisant des signes de sa main :** _Bien sûr 'Smé, au revoir Carlile, à demain_

* * *

Et après cette première entrevue, nous la revit toutes les jours puis toutes les semaines, jusqu'à ce que notre demande d'adoption soit complète et accepter. Carlisle était moins distant avec elle, pour ne pas dire qu'il était complètement sous le charme de Bella. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré les autres et j'avais décidé que quand elle les rencontrerait ce sera quand elle viendra vivre avec nous et ce jour c'est aujourd'hui.

J'étais dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat et nous rangeons sa valise.

**Esmé :** _Alors mon cœur, tu es contente de venir vivre avec nous _

**Bella, en l'enlaçant :** _Ouiii ! T'es trop gentille 'Smé _

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour et nous terminions de ranger sa valise et descendions rejoindre Carlisle et Leila, arrivé à leur niveau Bella s'arrêta et fixa Leila.

**Bella :** _Merci pour tout Léla _

**Leïla :** _Mais de rien, petite puce, c'est mon travail mais je te souhaite une jolie petite vie chez les Cullen_

**Carlisle :** _Viens Isabella on va être en retard pour voir tes frères et sœurs_

**Bella :** _Ouiii ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer 'Lice et Rose _

**Carlisle chuchottant à l'oreille d'Esmé :** _Falait s'en douter_

**Esmé :** _Viens mon petit cœur _

Je la conduit jusqu'à la voiture où je l'installai sur un siège, attachée et occupée avec un livre pour enfant.

Carlisle prit le volant pendant que je discutais avec Bella.

**Bella, rejetant son livre pour regarder dans le rétroviseur :** _Comment il est Memett ? Ou Zasper ? Ou 'Dward _

**Esmé :** _Eh bien ! Emmett est plutôt blagueur et insupportable, Jasper est introverti et calme et Edward est mystérieux et renfermé _

**Bella :** _Pourquoi 'Dward est mystérieux ? _

**Esmé :** _Je ne sais pas mais je pensais que tu avais hâte de rencontrer Rosalie et Alice ? _

**Bella :** _Oui j'avais envie mais maintenant que tu m'as parlé de 'Dward, c'est lui que je veux rencontrer le premier _

**Carlisle :** _Oh ! Mais tu pourras le rencontrer ma puce, on est arrivé _

Quand j'eus fini ma phrase, elle tourna précipitamment sa tête pour regarder la villa.

**Bella, ouvrant la portière et en regardant vers le haut pour pouvoir voir la villa complètement :** _Wahou ! C'est trop trop jolie _

**Alice, débarquant de nulle part :** _Salut, salut petite puce, moi je suis Alice _

**Bella :** _Moi c'est Isabella, très enchanté de te rencontrer _

**Alice :** _Moi aussi petite soeur ! Viens avec moi je vais te présenter tout les autres_

**Bella :** _Ouais, es-ce qu'il est là 'Dward ? _

**Alice, quelque peu intriguer par la demande de la petite humaine :** _Oui, viens_

Alice l'accompagnait à l'intérieure de la villa, nous sur leurs talons. La petite était émerveillée et dès qu'elle tournait la tête, des sons d'admiration sortait de sa bouche. Alice dût la porter pour l'amener au première étage où nous attendait le reste de la famille. L'agitation était bercés par les battements de coeur d'Isabella. Chacun retenaient leur souffle et chacun la regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs cherchant la faille sur cette petite et fragile humaine

**Alice, présentant chaque membre de notre famille :** _Alors Isabella, voilà Rosalie, notre soeur_

**Bella, lui faisant la bise :** _'Lut Rose !_

**Rosalie :** _Salut petite fleur_

**Alice :** _Voilà Emmett, notre grand frère_

**Bella, lui faisant la bise :**_ Coucou Memmett !_

**Emmett :** _Coucou Belli-Bello_

**Alice :** _Voilà Jasper, mon amoureux_

**Bella, s'approchant :** _Salut Zasper !_

**Jasper, lui tendant sa main :** _Salut petite chose_

**Alice :** _Et enfin voilà Edward, le dernier enfant avant toi_

**Bella :** _Bonjour 'Dward !_

**Edward :** _Bonjour Isabella_

**Bella :** _C'est très joli ici !_

**Esmé :** _Oui et viens avec nous, nous te montrerons ta chambre !_

**Bella, lui tendant sa main :** _D'accord_

Elles montaient accompagnés d'Alice et Rose. Tandis que les garçons de la maison discutaient.

**Emmett, en frappant sur l'épaule d'Edward :** _Eh bien, vu la tronche que tu t'irais Eddy, tu n'es vraiment pas content que la petite vienne vivre ici_

**Edward :**_ Ce n'est pas ça, mais ..._

**Jasper, l'interrompant :** _Mais, tu ne peux pas résister à l'appel_

**Carlisle, s'intéressant à la conversation :** _De quel appel parlez-vous ?_

**Jasper :** _De celui qu'envoie le sang d'Isabella à Edward_

**Carlisle, en pensée :** _Ce pourrait-il qu'Isabella soit sa chanteuse ?_

**Edward, ayant lu les pensée de Carlisle :** _J'en ai, malheureusement, peur, je ne veux pas ressentir ça ..._

**Jasper :** Mais tu le ressens Edward, je le ressens aussi et rien ne pourrais changer si tu ne le décides pas

**Edward, maugréant :** _Ouais, bon je vous laisse_

**Carlisle, le stoppant :** _Attends ! As-tu vu les visions qu'Alice voit de la petite ?_

**Edward :** _Non, elle me cache son esprit et puis cela ne m'intéresse pas !_

Et sur ses paroles, il partit vers la pièce qui lui permettait d'être lui-même, d'être celui qui aurait toujours voulut être avant d'être devenu cette chose horrible, bien qu'il ai décidé d'avoir une existence en accord avec les humains.

De l'autre côté, les filles bavardaient joyeusement.

**Alice, excitée :** _Voilà ta chambre !_

Bella regardait partout, ses yeux luisaient tellement elle était étonnée.

**Bella :** _C'est très jolie mais vous êtes sûres que c'est ma chambre ?_

**Esmé, inquiète :** _Cela ne te plaît pas ?_

**Bella :** _Si, si, mais c'est grand_

**Alice :** _Donc tu aimes ? En y pensant, le bleu c'est bien ta couleur préférée ? Parce que sinon, il faudra changer la couleur des murs et de toute l'ambiance de la chambre et ..._

**Bella :** _Non, c'est parfait 'Lice !_

Après des discussions intéressantes autant du côté des garçons que des filles, ils laissaient Bella se couchait après s'être préparer pour la nuit avec l'aide, bien sur, d'Alice, de Rose et d'Esmé.

* * *

_POV de Nynii :_

**Voilà comment la petite Isabella est rentrée dans la vie des Cullen, un véritable rayon de soleil dans la vie froide et morte de nos vampires végétariens chéris !**

**Les Cullen sont une famille très puissante, même plus puissante que les Volturi, puisqu'ils possèdent tous un don mais nos vampires sont très gentils et ne veulent que vivre tranquillement leur éternité.**

**_A la prochaine !_**

**_Nynii_**


	2. Intégration

_**Saluete puellas !**_

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Les sans-comptes malgré le fait que je ne peux pas vous répondre, merci !**

"**Bonne lecture !**"

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

* * *

**_Esmée _**

* * *

Bella était le soleil de nos vie sombre, un vrai petit rayon de soleil, énergique, enjouée, souriante ...

Elle faisait aussi le bonheur des ses frères et soeurs malgré les réticences d'Edward, surtout Alice qui était très protectrice envers elle. Mais elle pouvait aussi compter sur Rose, Jasper, Edward ou Emmett, oui surtout Emmett pour faire des bêtises.

Elle nous rendait aussi extrêmement heureux aussi, Carlisle et moi, depuis qu'elle nous appelait "maman" et "papa", elle faisait renaître en moi un instinct maternel intense que je ne pensais plus jamais ressentir étant ce que je suis.

**Bella :** _Maman ..._

Je me retournais et trouvais devant moi Emmett et Bella, joues rougies, en sueur (Pour Bella) et couvert de boue, terre et brindille, de la tête au pied.

**Essayant d'être en colère :** _Emmett Jefferson et Isabella Marie Cullen, pourquoi êtes vous dans cet état ?_

**Emmett, prenant une voix d'un aristocrate du XVIII° siècle :** _C'est pour cela que nous venions vous voir mère_

J'ignorais sa remarque pour me concentrer sur Bella.

**_**_Bella, explique-moi ce qui se passe_

**Bella** **:** _Eh bien ! Euh ... Ze(Je) voulais planter une roze(rose) pour toi mais z'(j') arrivais pas alors Memett a voulu m'aider mais il a fait un gros trou par terre_

**_**_La rose était pour moi ?_

**Bella :** _Oui, c'était une surprise_

**_**_Et je peux voir_

**Bella :** _Oui mais c'est pas moi qui faut punir, c'est Memett qui a fait le trou_

**_**_D'accord, montre-moi_

**Bella :** _Viens avec moi maman_

Elle me conduisait derrière la maison, à la bordure de la forêt.

**Bella, m'indique un fossé :** _Là maman, c'est là le trou_

Je regardais et voyais un fossé de six mètre de long contre trois de large avec une minuscule rose au milieu.

**_**_Tu veux que je te montre comment faire, petit coeur_

**Bella :** _Voui maman_

**_**_Viens et toi, Emmett, tu me nettoie tout ça_

**Bella lui tirant la langue :** _Moi, je suis pas punis et pas toi_

**Emmett :** _Je te conseil de courir sinon je te lance dans le trou_

**Bella :** _Ah ! 'Lice, maman, 'Dward, au secours ! Memett me suis_

Emmett courait à vitesse humaine derrière Bella, qui criait, rigolait et couinait, tandis qu'Alice, sautait sur le dos d'Emmett, et qu'Edward courait derrière eux.

Moi, je rejoignais Carlisle sur le canapé, observant les enfants se courir après, puisque Rose et Jasper les avaient rejoins.

Après plusieurs cris, plaintes, et rires, les enfants revenaient au salon. Bella sur l'épaule d'Emmett entrain de bouder.

**Bella en boudant :** _C'est pas juste, 'Dward ma jeté sur Memett, c'est pas du jeu_

**Alice :** _C'est vrai et mes cheveux, hein Emmett pourquoi fallait que tu passes ta grosse patte sur mon brushing, Jazz dis-lui ou fais quelque chose_

**Jasper :** _Je peux rien faire Alice, désolé_

**Alice, lisant ses cheveux :** _ouais, c'est ça_, **murmurant à vitesse vampirique :** _tu feras ceinture et canapé pendant deux semaines pour la peine_

**Jasper :** _Mais Alice ..._

**Alice :** _Non !_, **Se rapprochant de Bella :** _Comment tu vas te venger ?_

**Bella toujours sur l'épaule d'Emmett :** _Je sais pas, mais ce sera pas gentille_

**Alice, mutine :** _je t'aiderais_

Elles se tapaient dans les mains pour signer leur pacte.

Après cette après-midi riche en émotions, Bella somnolait sur le canapé attendant de manger.

Je m'approchais d'elle et caressais ses cheveux.

**_**_Bella, mon ange, tu dois manger_

**Bella, toujours endormie :** _Maman, maman, NON !_

**La secouant assez énergiquement :** _Bella, debout, s'il te plaît_

**Bella, avec les larmes au yeux :** _Maman ? Maman ! Bou-ouh-ouh_

**La serrant dans mes bras :** _Chut, chut ! Mon bébé, ça va, qu'est-ce qui se passe, de quoi tu rêvais ?_

**Bella, sanglotant :** _Je rêvais de mon papa Charlie et de ma maman Renée, pendant l'accident, Bou-ouh-ouh_

**_**_Oh, mon petit ange, tu veux manger ?_

**Bella :** _Non, je peux rester avec toi ?_

**La serrant plus fort :** _Bien sûr ma chérie viens, nous allons dans ta chambre_

Elle secouais la tête et je la porte vers sa chambre, dans son lit

**_**_Ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis désolé pour tes parents et j'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient toujours là, pour ne plus voir ses méchantes larmes sur ton visages_

**Bella :** _Ils me manquent, mais je vous aimes aussi tous_

**_**_Et nous t'aimons tous aussi mon ange_

Elle baillait et j'attendais qu'elle s'endorme pour aller lui préparer un goûter et m'occuper des grands.

Arrivé en bas, Alice faisait toujours la tête à Jasper tandis que je ne voyais pas Edward mais entendait distinctement les notes de son piano. Emmett et Rose aussi avaient disparut mais je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il faisaient, donc je décidais de rejoindre Carlisle dans son bureau après avoir préparé le goûter de Bella.

Il lisait Roméo et Juliette, qui je dois bien le dire, il l'avait lu au moins 500 fois mais bon, c'est romantique. Il aimait beaucoup Shakespeare, autant que j'aimais les Soeur Brontë avec les Hauts de Hurlevent.

Je m'approchait de lui et passais mes bras autours de son cou.

**Carlisle :** _Alors ?_

**_**_Elle panique un peu, elle aime être ici mais ses parents lui manque. Elle est perdue et je suis désespérée, je suis peut-être une mauvaise mère_

**Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras :** _Mais non Esmée, c'est normal est elle sous le choque mais laisse-lui du temps, comme on dit : "le temps guéris les blessures"_

**En l'embrassant :** _Tu as peut-être raison_

**Par la pensée(pour Edward) :** _Occupe-toi de Bella, il faut qu'elle prenne son goûter, après j'aviserais_

**Edward, à vitesse vampirique :** Ok Esmée, bonne après- midi

Carlisle et moi partions vers notre chambre et la fermait à double tours pour ne pas être dérangé.

* * *

Après notre petit "moment détente", Carlisle était partit chassé. Alors quand il étais revenu, Rose, Jasper, Emmett et Alice étaient partis tous vers la forêt. Moi, je montais regarder mon bébé dormir. J'y rencontrais Edward qui était assis par terre près du lit de la princesse.

**Appuyée contre la chambranle :** _Edward, que fais-tu là ?_

**Edward, totalement émerveillé par Bella endormie :** _Je lis ses rêves_

**_**_Je croyais qu'Alice t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ?_

**Edward :** _Non elle m'a juste dit de ne pas lire ses pensée, pas ses rêves_

**_**_Très__ malin_

**Edward :** _Ouais et puis personne n'écoute Alice, alors !_

Nous observons un temps la petite.

**Edward :** _Eh puis l'univers imaginaire d'un enfant est fascinant, facile, beau, parfait, simple._

**M'émerveillant aussi devant une petite Bella endormie :** _Oui, sûrement et elle rêve de quoi la puce ?_

**Edward :** _De barbe-à-papa, de glace, de guimauve et d'Emmett se gouinfrant de pancakes aux myrtilles_

**_**_Cela doit avoir un gout atroce_

**Edward, grimaçant :** _Connaissant Emmett il le mangerait avec plaisir_

**Interrogative :** _Tu ne devais pas aller chassé avec les autres ?_

**Edward, toujours les yeux posés sur Bella :** _Oui mais Carlisle à besoin de moi, j'irais plus tard_

__J'irais avec toi_

**Edward :** _Ok ! Ah, voilà, le toubib m'appelle, à plus tard maman_

**Le voyant se lever :**_ A plus tard Edward_

Après son départ, je m'étais assise sur une chaise près du lit de la princesse, je la regardais dormir, elle semblait si paisible, si calme. Après un moment, elle gigotait légèrement en parlant de tant à autre de manière incompréhensible.

**Bella, toujours endormie :** _Non Memett, c'est à moi, maman les a fait que pour moi, NON, méchant t'aim-..._

Je rigolais en l'entendant baragouiner. Elle bougeait maintenant plus énergiquement, sur le point de se réveiller.

**Bella, en passant sa petite main sur ses yeux :** _Maman ?..._

Voilà, elle était réveillé, je lui caressais tendrement la joue et elle ouvrait les yeux tout doucement.

**Embrassant son front :** _Bien dormir, petit coeur ?_

**Bella :** _Oui, maman mais j'ai fais un rêve bizarre_

__Ah, oui ? Et de quoi parlait ton rêve_

**Bella :** _Ben, on était tous dans la cuisine et tu avais spécialement fais pour moi des pancakes et Memett à tout manger sans m'en laisser_

Je rigolais légèrement.

**Bella, très sérieuse :** _C'est pas drôle !_

__Viens, petit coeur, je vais te préparer des pancakes aux myrtilles rien que pour toi !_

**Bella :** _C'est vrai ?_

__Oui viens, allons te préparer avant_

Je choisissais des vêtements : un jolie t-shirt vert anis avec une Hello Kitty habillé d'orange, un short orange et des scandales avec des accessoires blanc; Et la conduit vers la salle de bain pour la laisser brosser ses dents, se baigner, puis l'emmène à la cuisine où je l'installe sur une chaise du bar.

__Alors, miss, que prendriez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

**Bella :**_ Des pancakes aux myrtilles, un jus de pomme et un câlin_

__Bien, mademoiselle, votre commande est en cours de traitement, par contre le câlin vous l'aurez immédiatement avec une rafales de bisou_

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras où elle s'était blottit et je l'embrassais la joue, le front et la chatouillais légèrement quand nous arrivions sur le canapé.

**Bella, rouge et morte de rire :**_ Arrête, maman, peu plus respirez, hihihi !_

__Allez, mademoiselle, je croyais que vous aviez faim ?!_

**Bella :** _Oh, oui j'ai faim !_

**La portant vers la cuisine :**_ Allons-y miss avant que vous ne mourriez de faim_

Je la réinstallais à sa place et avait repris la préparation de la pâte pour les pancakes et lui avais sortis un jus de pomme du frigo et le lui avais servis pendant que les pancakes cuisent dans la poêle. Après avoir étalé la confiture de myrtilles sur les pancakes et les lui avoir servi, je la regardais manger, j'étais réellement fascinée par cette petite humaine, elle était surprenante, intelligente, drôle et attachante, je me sentais bien quand elle m'appelait "maman" et qu'elle me réclamait de l'attention.

Et j'était encore plus contente maintenant qu'Edward semblait plus l'accepter dans notre famille. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas comme nous et que j'avais appris que notre petite Bella était sa chanteuse, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il se contrôlait suffisamment pour pouvoir rester près d'elle.

__C'est bon ?_

**Bella, la bouche pleine :** _Oh ! Voui maman, tu veux ?_

__Non, ma puce, c'est pour toi et en plus j'ai déjà mangé_

**Bella :** _C'est dommage, vous mangez jamais avec moi _

__Oui mais c'est parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes heures pour manger, mon ange_

**Bella :** _Oui mais pourquoi_

__Pour mieux s'occuper de toi, ma chérie_

**Bella :**_ Ils sont où les autres ?_

__Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett sont partis profiter de leur samedi et sont aller manger dehors, alors peut-être qu'Alice les a traîner dans les boutiques !_

**Bella :** _Elle m'a promis qu'on irait que toute les deux demain matin pour l'école_

__Oui, mais tu ne veux pas que je viens aussi, ou Rose ?_

**Bella :** _Je veux bien, vous pourriez m'aider ?_

__Bien sûr, ma puce_

Elle continuait à manger tranquillement mais finis son repas une vitesse hallucinante. Quand elle avait finis, je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussé pour la débarbouiller.

Je l'installais dans le salon devant la télé attendant le retours des enfants.

**Bella, me sortant de mes pensées :** _Tu sais maman, j'aime beaucoup vivre ici ! Vous êtes tous gentils avec moi et puis 'Dward m'aime même si il me le dis pas aussi souvent que toi, papa, Alice ou Rose_

**En la prenant dans mes bras :** _C'est génial mon bébé ! Je suis si contente que tu sois heureuse ici, avec nous ! Maintenant dors, tu auras une grosse journée demain, surtout avec Alice_

**Bella, sombrant lentement vers les bras de Morphée :** _Bonne nuit maman_

* * *

_POV de Nynii_ :

**Notre petite Isabella est bien arrivée chez les Cullen, elle s'y sent bien, malgré le comportement "bipolaire" d'Edward. Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à craquer face à la mignonne bouille de la choupette. Bref Bella est bien installée dans la vie familiale de nos vampires et il n'y a eu aucun incident (pour le moment), alors je pense que c'est une réussite !**

**Vale puellas !**

* * *

**Nous allons faire un jeu !**

**A chaque chapitre, je mettrai deux phrases en gras et en italique, une au début et l'autre à la fin et vous devrez me dire de quelle langue s'agit-il.**

**Vous êtes prêt ?**

**"Saluete puellas" et "Vale puellas"**

**_Nynii_**


	3. Insertion

**Oi meninas !**

Merci, pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

**_Alice :_**

* * *

Comment décrire Bella, hum, mignonne à croquer, jolie comme un coeur ou juste adorable, je n'arrive pas à choisir. Je l'adore cette petite humaine, elle est magnifique malgré son petit âge, dans mes visions les plus récentes elle était une adolescente bien dans sa peau et très mature, jolie, très jolie même, donc je n'ai aucun doutes ,ou presque, sur l'avenir.

Bella est le soleil de nos journées et la lune de nos nuits, elle est notre tout et sans elle nous ne sommes rien, elle est le lien qui nous relie à notre humanité, à la bonté, à la gentillesse, à l'amour. Elle est notre espoir et même les Volturi ne nous enlèveras pas notre sunshine personnel, notre tout, voilà la meilleure description que je peux faire d'Isabella.

Et voilà, aujourd'hui dimanche matin et j'ai prévue beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de chose à faire, tel que : shopping, shopping et shopping.

Rose et Jasper m'ont dit de me calmer mais je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà vu cette journée dans une de mes visions et elle était GE-NI-A-LE !.

Une sortie entre filles avec ma nouvelle petite soeur, ma soeur et ma mère à Port-Angeles, sans les garçons .Nous pourrions acheté une ou deux surprises pour les garçons, bien sûr Bella pourra nous aider à choisir.

**Rose :** _Alice, calme-toi, en plus Bella n'est même pas encore réveillée_

**Malicieuse :** _Oui et alors, je veux que tout soit parfait pour la petite puce et puis de toute les façons se n'est pas comme ci tu n'allais pas profité de cette virée pour t'éclipser à Victoria Secret !_

**Rosalie, outrée :** _Alice !_

Emmett, enlaçant Rose : _Ne t'inquiète pas, ma rosie, elle fait ça parce que ce n'est qu'une jalouse_

**Rose, marmonnant :** _Oui, bien sûr !_

**_**_En y repensant, il est où Edward ?_

**Jasper :** _A l'étage, dans la chambre de Bella avec Esmée_

**_**_Pourtant, je lui avais interdis de faire ça !_

**Jasper :** _Calme-toi, Alice, tu ne peux pas l'interdire de lire ses rêves ou ses pensées, du moins pas pour le moment, pas à cet âge_

**Boudant :** _Ouais, si tu le dis_

Je retourne à mes préparations, même si, aujourd'hui est dimanche, j'ai prévenu des amis que je passerais dans leur boutique. Donc j'ai tout mon temps pour habiller, pomponner et m'occuper de Bella, avec l'aide des filles, bien sûr.

**_**_Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais il faut réveillée la petite puce et vu que j'ai terminée mes plans, nous pourrons y aller, Rose ?_

**Rose :** _Viens, nous allons chercher Bella_

Nous montons et trouvons Edward assis parterre.

**_**_Pourtant je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça_

**Edward :** _Ca va, je ne fais rien de mal, moi au moins je ne pratique pas le torture_

**_**_De quoi tu parles ?_

**Edward :** _Rien, de rien, bonne journée_

Je m'avance vers Bella, qui se réveillait déjà

**Bella :** _Maman ?..._

**Rose :** _Non, petite puce, c'est nous_

**Bella :** _Rose ? 'Lice ?_

**_**_Oui, nous allons bientôt partir, tu veux manger quelque chose ici ou dehors ?_

**Bella :** _Dehors !_

**Rose :** _Ok, viens on va te préparer_

Après avoir été doucher, habiller et coiffer nous prîmes toutes la direction de la M3 de Rose, car selon les dires, ma Porsche ferait trop voyant, bref, Rose nous conduit à Seattle où je pris la commande des opérations.

**_**_Donc, nous allons commencer par t'emmener manger, Bellissima ensuite nous feront les boutiques de vêtements, puis de chaussures, d'accessoires, de sous-vêtements, tu vas encore manger vers 12/13, et pour finir la boutique de jouet Toys'R'us, c'est compris ?_

**Rose :** _Oui-oui !_

**Esmée :** _Oui !_

**Bella :** _Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de zouets, j'ai déjà tous_

**_**_Chut, Règle n°1 des Cullen : ne jamais dire que l'on a tous_

**Rose à Bella :** _Règle n°2 des Cullen : ne jamais dire jamais et toujours dire toujours_

**Esmée à Bella :** _Règle n°3 : Allons manger, je suis sûre que tu as faim_

**Bella :** _Voui maman, où on va ?_

**_**_Là, à Bella Italia, il serve des petits déjeunés délicieux_

**Bella, émerveillée :** _Le restaurant à mon prénom, cro cool !_

**Rose :** _Oui c'est génial !_

**Esmée, prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne :** _Allons-y !_

En rentrant dans le resto italien, un serveur vint nous accoster puis nous dirige vers notre table

**Rose, à vitesse vampirique :** _Comment nous faisons maintenant, nous n'allons pas manger cette nourriture infâme_

**Esmée, à vitesse vampirique :** _Moi, cela ne me dérange pas, si c'est pour la petite et endormir les soupçons des humains_

**Alice, à vitesse vampirique :** _Essayons, juste pour cette fois ,ok ?_

Elles secouaient la tête, et commandèrent.

**Esmé : **_Une salade césar pour nous trois et toi mon ange que veux-tu ?_

**Bella :** _Moi, je veux un gâteau aux citrons et un glace, maman, avec du lait, s'il vous plait_

**Serveuse :** _Bien mesdames, veillez patienter, je vous apporter votre commande dans quelques minutes_

J'image quel calvaire vont vivre Rose et Esmé pour s'habituer à ces aliments. Personnellement, j'en avais déjà manger avant de ce substitut de carton, en défiant Emmett à pas cap de et voilà.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous sommes aller dans tous les magasins de Seattle et surtout un grand passage à Victoria's secret, mon magasin préféré, ne me demandez pas pourquoi !

**Esmé :** _Vous me rejoignez plus tard, je pars avec Bella à Toys'R'us, amusez-vous bien_

**Rose :** _Maman, tu peux rester ici avec Bella, ça ne va pas la déranger de rester ici et elle pourra nous conseiller_

**Bella, tortillant ses cheveux :** _Maman, ça me dérange pas _

**Esmé :** _Bon ! Mais attention, je te connais Alice_

Pourquoi tout le monde me dis cela, je ne suis pas si terrible ?!

Avec Rose nous parcourions les rayons du magasin à la recherche des parfaits ensembles, personnellement je ne trouvais rien d'intéressants car il faut le dire j'avais toute la collection d'automne/hiver, printemps/été de cette année mais un petit ensemble hors-série me faisait de l'oeil. Je n'osais pas le prendre puisque Izy était avec nous

**_**_Eh ! Bree !_

**Bree :** _Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi Alice ?_

**_**_Tu peux me garder cette ensemble, je reviendrais le récupérer plus tard !_

**Bree, regardant l'ensemble :** _Aucun problème _

Je retournais près de ma petite soeur, qui jouais avec le pompon de son lapin en peluche

**Rose, revenant d'une allée :** _Tu sais Bella, tu peux m'aider à choisir ?_

**Bella :** _Bien sur Rose _

**Rose, tenant des dizaines de tenues dans ses bras :** _Regarde et dis-moi qui lequel te plait_

**Bella :** _D'accord_

Notre petite soeur avait choisis trois ensemble pour Rose sous mon regard vigilent tandis qu'Esmé avait disparu

**Esmé :** _Tu ne prends Alice ?_

**_**_Si mais plus tard, j'ai encore des choses à régler_

**Rose :** _Toujours occupée ?!_

**_**_Que veux-tu ? Je suis une femme d'affaire !_

Nous rigolions et allâmes payé, enfin Esmé et Rose, ma petite soeur et moi, nous sortîmes les attendre.

Une fois leur achats payés, elles nous rejoignirent pour une dernière visites au magasin de jouets préféré des enfants. Dans le magasin, les yeux d'Izy s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement devant le nombres de jouets.

**Bella, sautillant partout : **_Maman, tu as vu tous ses yeux ? Il est beau le chat ! Il irait bien avec lapinou ? Oh ! Il y a des serpents, cro cool ! ..._

Elle sautillait partout, dans tout les rayons mais n'osait pas prendre les jouets qui lui faisait plaisir. Je pouvais la comprendre, quand on est pas habitué à pouvoir dépensé sans compter, on se restreint beaucoup. Donc nous nous fîmes le devoir de prendre tous les jouets qu'elle touchait, énumérait, regardais et puis de toute les façons nous n'aurons la chance d'utiliser ses peluches qu'une seule fois autant en profité, non ?

Arrivé à la maison, Emmett nous sauta dessus trop content de retrouver sa camarade de jeu. Il peut vraiment être gamin des fois mais d'autre on dirait qu'il a cinq ans, pire que Bella ! Jasper m'attendait dans le salon et Edward ... Il devait être dans sa salle de musique, enfermé, isolé, dans son monde. Un monde que Bella dérangeait, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup mais qu'importe, il commençait à l'aimer, je le savais, le sentais.

**Bella, regardant partout à la recherche de quelque chose :** _Maman, 'Lice, il est 'Dward ?_

**Esmé :** _Dans sa pièce, ma puce mais je pense qu'il voudrait rester seul_

**Bella :** _Pourquoi, moi j'ai envie de jouer de piano avec 'Dward_

**_**_Je ne sais pas si ..._

**Edward :** _Bella, petite qu'est-ce que tu as ramener ?_

**Bella, souriant :**_ Ca, et j'ai même quelque chose pour toi 'Dward_

**Edward :**_ Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

**Bella, cherchant des les sacs entassés dans l'entrée :** _un piano en peluche _

**Edward, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue :**_ C'est très gentil, Bella, merci_

**Bella, rougissante :**_ De rien 'Dward_

**Emmett, pleurnichant :**_ Et moi, tu m'as rien ramené ? Je croyais que nous étions amis !_

**Bella :** _Mais non Memett, pleure pas, j'ai un singe pour toi_

**Emmett, souriant en prenant Bella dans ses bras et en tournant :**_ Merci, petite chose fragile_

**Bella :**_ Hihihi ... Pose-moi ... Maman, au secours, Memett veut pas me lâcher_

**Esmé, tapant Emmett sur le bras :** _Arrête de faire l'enfant, et pose moi ta petite soeur par terre, s'il te plait_

**Bella :**_ Pourquoi vous m'appeler tous petite, je suis pas petite, j'suis grande_

**Rose :**_ Oui, ma chérie, tu es la plus grande et la plus jolie des petites filles de cette maison_

Bella boudait, comme à son habitude près du piano, où Edward la rejoignait et lui jouait des comptines et berceuses, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle s'endorme. Malgré tout, Edward avait un contrôle incroyable, à croire que son sang ne le dérangeait pas.

Je rangeais les sacs avec Rose et Esmé dans mon dressing, malgré tout il était plus grand que notre chambre, à Jazz et à moi et communicant avec les autres dressing, ingénieux, non ?

A la fin de la journée quand Izy avait fini de faire sa sieste, qu'elle était nourrie, baignée, couchée, je vins la voir

**_**_Coucou, petite puce_

**Bella :** _Je suis pas petite_

**_**_Oh ! Si tu l'es, tu es ma petite soeur_

**Bella, grommelant :** _Ouais_

**_**_Comment, a été ta journée !, Tu t'es amusé avec nous ?_

**Bella :** _Oui, 'Lice c'était génial, j'ai vu de nounours plus grand que moi, j'ai des jolie chouchou et mon lapinou me fais penser à 'Dward_

**_**_Je suis contente et en plus demain c'est la rentrée, tu te feras des amis et tu vas t'amuser_

**Bella :** _Je veux pas y aller, je veux rester avec vous_

**_**_Mais tu ne peux pas, am puce, tu dois aller à l'école_

**Bella, commençant à sangloter :** _Pourquoi je peux pas rester à la maison, avec vous ?_

**_**_Bella, ma chérie, nous aussi nous allons à l'école et puis papa et maman travaillent aussi, y'a personne à la maison la journée_

**Bella :** _C'est pas juste_

**_**_Mais non tu verras tu te feras des tas d'amis_

**Bella, baillant :** _Bonne nuit 'Lice_

**En l'embrassant le front :** _Bonne nuit petite soeur de mon coeur_

Je sortis de sa chambre, laissant la place à Edward, qui continuait à lire ses rêves malgré mes recommandations, ou plutôt interdictions. Je l'aime cette petite humaine, c'est ma soeur et je la protégerais toujours !

* * *

_POV de Nynii :_

**Isabella, Isabella, dis-moi que tu es heureuse ?**

**Bon, notre petite protégée est heureuse et aimée chez les Cullen, même Jasper l'a accepté mais c'est sans compter sur Edward-je-suis-bipolaire-Cullen pour changer la donne ! Dans ce chapitre, il peut être doux, gentil mais peut-être que dans le suivant, il va redevenir froid et distant envers sa mignonne et adorable chanteuse !**

**Prochain chapitre : POV de Rose, et la rentrée de la choupette !**

_**Adeus meninas !**_

* * *

**Pour celles qui ont trouvés, Bravo !**

**Et pour celles qui n'ont pas trouvés, la langue était le latin !**

**Aujourd'hui nous avons **

**"Oi meninas !" et "Adeus meninas !"**

**Bonne chance**

_**Nynii**_


End file.
